Professor James Gellar
Professor James Gellar is a Character on Showtime's DEXTER. Originally, he was thought to be alive when, actually, he had been dead since before the season began, making him a false main antagonist. Gellar was a former Professor of Religious Studies at the University of Tallahassee, until he was fired for allegedly stealing an ancient Roman sword which belonged to John the Revelator. Gellar then went underground, becoming invisible and unheard of until the Doomsday Killings began. It turned out that Gellar was a devoted End Times expert. He had a website as well as a book dedicated to explaining the End of Days as described in the Book of Revelation which led to a cult following. It was through Gellar's teachings that Travis Marshall carried on his mentor's work, after taking his life by his own hand. Description Professor Gellar was roughly in his mid-60s, with mostly gray hair. He wore mostly professional attire -- dress pants, and a dress shirt. Personality When Gellar was alive, he was a devoted ends time expert who believed that he hd discovered the code to forcing the End of Days. He took student Travis Marshall under his wing, who became a fanatic and believed that he and Gellar were the Two Witnesses. It was later revealed that his student murdered him with the sword belonging to John the Revelator. Gellar had a reputation as a man that preferred younger women, such as [[Clarissa Porter|Clarissa Porte'r']],''' who was originally his teaching assistant. They were involved intimately for several months before Gellar moved onto another young female. It was also deduced that Gellar was specifically interested in brunettes. Whether or not Gellar had the same personality in the version that Travis saw in his hallucinations after his death was unknown. Hobbies Gellar was an avid painter and artist, both containing a book with detailed drawings. It was likely his artistic style that suggested the idea to Travis for the '''Four Horseman tableau as well as the stitching in the body of Omar Rivera. Early Life James Gellar was born sometime in the 1940's to early 1950's (if based on the actor's DOB, he would have been born on 24 February 1947). Most of his early life was a mystery, and nothing prior to 2008 was known about his character. It was likely, though, that Gellar had an obsession with the End of Days for most of his adult life, as he wrote a few books regarding the subject. James Gellar became a Professor at the University of Tallahassee in 1996Angel Batista in Episode 607: Nebraska to teach "Religious Studies." In this time, he had a teacher's assistant by the name of Clarissa Porter and formed a relationship with her, while working on a theory about an Early A.D. cult known as the Enesserrette. The cult believed that the Book of Revelation was more than just a biblical prophecy, but actually some kind of code that explained how to physically bring about the End of the World. According to his notes, Gellar deciphered the code as having seven steps that each required a human sacrifice to trigger the end of days. Gellar drew out in detail, along with his personal writings, in a leather bound book, which remained in the possession of his Clarissa Porter. For what the police believed was a "practice run" for the "Doomsday Tableaus," Clarissa Porter posed lying naked on the ground next to a dead lamb. This took place in 2008 and put Gellar into "hot water" with the University. One of his students, Travis Marshall, took a great interest in the subject and was congratulated by the professor upon graduation at the university. Shortly thereafter, an ancient sword that belonged to John the Revelator was stolen from the university and Gellar was blamed. After being fired for this incident, Gellar vanished from the public eye and seemingly went underground. An End Times website in his name developed a following of believers. Season Six Professor Gellar's protege, Travis Marshall, began enacting the signs from the Book of Revelation. They became known as the Doomsday Tableaus. According to Travis, he intended to "finish the work" that Gellar and he had started. After his death, Gellar continued to appear as a living person to Travis. It was later confirmed that Travis suffered from severe psychological effects ("Ricochet Rabbit"). The missing sword of John the Revelator was believed to have been the the weapon used to kill Omar Rivera and Nathan Roberts. This led Miami Metro Homicide to suspect Gellar as the Doomsday Killer and, ultimately, Travis as well. The police searched for Gellar, but learned that he had disappeared three years prior to the killings. Following the death of Trent Casey, Dexter (then working with Travis to bring down "Gellar") arrived at Gellar's church. When he discovered Travis lying unconscious on the floor, he assumed that Gellar struck him and was hiding somewhere within the church. Looking around, Dexter found a trapdoor at the altar that led into a secret basement housing a freezer. As he opened the freezer, he discovered a sight he wasn't expecting... Gellar's frozen body, with a large wound in his chest. Dexter came to the realization that Gellar had been dead all along, and it was Travis alone who was responsible for all of the deaths. Dexter attempted to expose this truth to Travis, but Travis rejected the fact that he had killed Gellar. Dexter then severed Gellar's hand and used it to make a tableau of his own. He attached the hand to an angel statue, tainted the water of its fountain with blood, and wrote "666" above it. The tableau proved that Gellar was dead, and alerted Travis that Dexter hadn't died in The Lake of Fire. Dexter disposed of Gellar's body by feeding it to alligators, similar to what he did with his earliest victims, such as Mary. Trivia *Gellar is the only antagonist to be deceased since the beginning of the season. Gellar disappeared three years prior to the events of Season Six. *He is the second antagonist to be killed by another antagonist (Travis Marshall). Lila West was the first antagonist in Season Two, to kill another antagonist (James Doakes), *Despite being dead at the start of Season Six, he was still considered to be one of the main antagonists of the season, because he was the one who taught Travis about the Doomsday Tableaus. He was also the one who first experimented with a tableau, with Clarissa Porter. *The discovery of Gellar's corpse may be a play on words of the French term Geler, which means "to bfreeze." Related Pages * The Lamb * End of Days * Enesserrette * Travis Marshall * Clarissa Porter * Two Witnesses * Doomsday Killer * The False Prophet * John the Revelator * Book of Revelation * Doomsday Tableaus * Santa Maria de Laredo (church) * University of Tallahassee * The Beginning of the End (website) * Sword of John the Revelator * Doomsday Killer Investigation Gallery GellarPic2.jpg|Gellar and Travis outside of Omar Rivera's fruit stand CrimsonMoon.jpg GellarPic1.jpg|Gellar observes the snake Travis catches Season 6 - 3.jpg|Dexter discovers the intestines left behind OmarPic1.jpg|The body of Omar Rivera, washed up on shore OmegaKilling1.jpg|Victim's belly with Snakes escaping sewn wound DexterS6Pic1.jpg|Dexter marvels at the oddity of this crime scene GellarTravisDock.jpg|Travis and Gellar at the dock GellarPic3.jpg|Gellar smiles and proclaims that "it's begun." GellarPic4.jpg|Gellar is informed that Travis "might be late." GellarPic5.jpg|Gellar wonders if he can rely on Travis, who says that he can. GellarPic6.jpg|"Hello.." TravisMarshallPic5.jpg|Gellar observing a fire as Travis explains the previous night TravisMarshallPic6.jpg|Travis begging Gellar to stop burning himself TravisMarshallPic8.jpg|Travis standing over his newest victim TravisMarshallPic12.jpg TravisMarshallPic11.jpg|"You need to BELIEVE what you are saying, Nathan!"..Gellar is in the background GellarPic8.jpg|thumb|"He's Ready." HorseLegs.jpg|The Four Horseman Cometh NathanPic1.jpg|Nathan's head on a mannequin as part of the four horseman of the apocalypse FourHorseman1.jpg DexterS6Pic2.jpg|In Awe over the scene, the imagination of the crime reminds him of his brother Brian AlphaOmega1.jpg MikeAndersonPic1.jpg|Mike offers insight into the crime DexterS6Pic3.jpg|Dexter works with the body, trying to figure out clues Doomsday1.jpg Doomsday2.jpg DexterCode.jpg|Dexter works on a possible crack in the encoded messaging MikeAndersonPic2.jpg GellarPic9.jpg|"It's happening Travis, look around us...people are afraid" GellarPic10.jpg DexterS6Pic4.jpg|Dexter researching the Revelations of John BrotherSamPic14.jpg|"Lord have Mercy..Sins in the Name of God, the Devil is busy" DoomsdayPic1.jpg DoomsdayPic2.jpg|Dexter and Harry ponder over the way the body was dismembered DebraS6Pic1.jpg|"All I care about is catching the fucker that did this" AngelBatistaS61.jpg|"Dude, quit staring at me...you're freaking me out!" GellarPic11.jpg|"We were given free will for a reason, Travis.." TravisMarshallPic14.jpg|One hell of a first date... GellarPic12.jpg|Gellar watches on with disapproval GellarPic13.jpg|"She's apart of God's plan now" Doomsday4.jpg|Angel and Quinn tell of their lead, Professor Gellar TravisGellar2.jpg Doomsday5.jpg|Gellar's website AlphaOmega2.jpg|"Catch of the day!" - Vince Masuka ErinBearPic1.jpg|Erin Bear strung up but alive ErinBarePic2.jpg|Erin, trying to warn the police it's a trap ErinBarePic3.jpg|Unfortunately, it's sprung and she becomes the third victim DexterS6Pic5.jpg|Dexter looks on and finally declares this kill number 3, he's a serial killer now Locusts.jpg|Locusts burst from the cupboard DexterS6Pic6.jpg|"Locusts..." DexterTravis1.jpg|Dexter spots Travis for the first time Doomsday3.jpg|Travis watches on with true belief GellarDead.jpg|Dexter finding the corpse of Professor Gellar EDITING BELOW!! Hallucinations Relationship with Travis Gellar's relationship with Travis is the most complex of any serial killer in the series to date. He appears to care for Travis, even going so far as to say it's his own duty and no one else's to look after him. His interaction with Travis shows no anger for his protégé if a mistake occurs, rather he stands calmly and reassures him that "these things happen". At least, a simple mistake such as dropping a mannequin part results in this. On the other hand, he appears to take a possessive nature over his understudy...rather than harm Travis himself for missing a night of "work", Gellar uses a heated rod on his own arm to burn himself and claims that "he suffers for Travis's sins" in visiting someone that Gellar deems that cannot be saved (in this case, Lisa Marshall, Travis's sister). He then states that it is his duty to watch over Travis, no one else. Gellar would later note a relationship that Travis was interested in with Erin Baer, claiming it was his choice to do as he will but prepare for the consequences of his actions. These consequences, following a romantic night where Erin and Travis made love together (while, disturbingly Gellar watched on with distaste in hiding), ended up resulting in her murder...a decision made by Travis "defiling" her the previous night. His interaction thus-far has been strictly with Travis, his personality in general reflects that of a calm yet very calculating man. Based on his religious point of view, he has spent a great deal of his life under the teachings of the bible and represents this in his apparent profession as a religious professor in biblical studies at the University. He however was not objective to stealing a roman sword for his purposes, leading to his termination at the University. His belief is fairly twisted, preaching the end times on his own website where he has a devote following in addition to actually enacting these prophesies by killing innocent people and displaying them as warnings, signs of the end. With the latest woman they kidnapped, he broke from his normal calm self and repeatedly referred to her as a "whore." Despite being known for being in relationships to multiple women at a time back during his days as a teacher, it would suggest he has a disgust towards women. He has a bit of a temper, though has not acted on it with Travis. Rather his Temper is rivaled with impatience, as Travis did not want to immediately act in their hunt for the Whore of Babylon but forced Travis to strike both the woman and her boyfriend with the car. Season Six Preparation for the End Times Under the light of a Crimson Moon, two men are seen rowing a boat through an isolated swamp environment. These men are Professor James Gellar and his protégé, Travis Marshall whom are in search of a particular snake within this region. As Gellar explains, the mother of this breed hatches the eggs of its young inside of her body and the one they are searching for will be fat and slow. Gellar discovers just a snake and Travis captures it with a net, pulling it out with his bare hands as he displays it in front of Gellar's flashlight. Travis remarks on the number of snakes swirling around inside of the body and Gellar claims that they only need seven. The Seven Snakes The next day they are seen parked across the street from a Fruit Vendor, watching the owner carefully as well as their surroundings for the right time to act. Travis, after seeing a car passes, attempts to get out but Gellar stops him while pointing out another vehicle that comes by. He then gives the okay for Travis to exit the vehicle, who moves to the back and takes out a bag before crossing the street to meet with Omar Rivera, the owner of the stand. Gellar remains in the car, at least for what is shown here, watching on with an observant smile as his protégé works. Travis assaults the man when his back is turned, dragging his body behind the fruit stand down a hill where apparently Gellar then aids him in the disemboweling of the victim while replacing the intestines with the baby snakes, then sewing up victim with the symbol for Alpha and Omega. Dexter Morgan, the forensic blood spatter analyst from Miami Metro Homicide, is called in to a bizarre crime scene where a fruit vendor has gone missing. He arrives on scene to find Vince Masuka as well as his sister Detective Debra Morgan and partner Joey Quinn, in addition to a stream of students anxious for the Intern level position with the Miami PD. Dexter notices the intestines left within the scale, which a later Detective Mike Anderson claims to be a sign of judgement.Mike Anderson during Briefing; Episode 604: A Horse of a Different Color Dexter follows a blood trail down to behind the fruit vendor and proceeds to detail the event claiming that the victim was struck from behind, dragged and then stabbed to death here before being disemboweled on the ground at this level. In regards to the intestines left in the scale, there is a hidden message within them that isn't discovered until later on.A Horse of a Different Color The body of Omar Rivera later washes up on shore at a beach where a jogger calls it in, with Dexter Morgan is once again called on scene to investigate. He finds everyone from before here, with the addition of Vince's chosen top pick Peter who is seen taking pictures of the body. Debra and Quinn joke about the choice, thinking that Vince would rather choose the attractive girl Ryan Chambers which Vince replies by saying he chose the person with the highest test scores (but doesn't go without complimenting the "breasts and buttocks" of the hot chick). Vince brings Dexter over, who investigates the body to find unusual markings on his stomach. Quinn informs them that the symbol is Greek for Alpha and Omega while Dexter removes the man's wallet to confirm an ID for the victim. Then the stomach begins to move, something that Dexter takes an interested fascination with as he cuts open a slight bit of the stitching to release seven baby snakes from within. Dexter's mouth gapes with the look he hasn't had since his brother Brian Moser, the Ice Truck Killer, started killing in Miami over 5 years before. He proceeds to bag the snakes, observing them while the nearby assistant Peter faints and the group informs Masuka he's not a very good choice for an intern. Vince bids goodbye to the passed out intern and to himself, welcomes "little miss hottie." Debra ponders the meaning of the symbol and the snakes, bouncing the idea back and forth that it's some kind of message, a warning even while Dexter thinks to himself the elaborate thought process behind the message and what it could mean. Both Gellar and Travis walk out to a dock, looking upon the river as they quote the following: Gellar: "I stood upon the sands of the sea and I saw a serpent rise up out of the sea. Having seven heads." Travis: "And upon his heads the name of blasphemy" Travis: "So it's begun?" Gellar: "Yes, it's begun." Gellar begins to smile and laugh a little bit before proudly patting Travis on his shoulders. Their first message properly sent, the two men ready themselves for the next more complex ritual: The Four Horseman. The Four Horseman Professor Gellar and Travis Marshall are next seen lifting bags from their vehicle to bring into the church that Gellar has been staying at. They discuss preparation for their next act, only for Travis to inform his mentor that he may be a bit later tomorrow night. Gellar inquires why he is just now being informed of this and Travis claims that it just came up, he won't be long and it won't interfere with his plans. As Travis walks the steps, Gellar tells him that he must choose another soon and Travis replies, almost defensively by claiming he knows this already and accidentally tears one of the trash bags as he moves up the steps. From within the contents of mannequin parts spill out onto the steps and down to the sidewalk, with Gellar saying "now look what you did..". Travis apologizes, moving to pick up the parts while Gellar calmly reassures him that it's alright, that these things happen. Gellar kneels down to assist him, wondering if he's still able to rely on Travis. Travis looks back, inserting that he can be relied on and says so faithfully while Gellar smiles and calls him a good boy, before Travis brings the parts up the steps while Gellar picks up a mannequin's head. He observes it fondly, parting the hair and brushing it aside as he says, "Hello..." The following night goes differently than expected, as Travis makes the decision to stay longer at his sister's than he intended and eventually forgoes meeting with Gellar. The very next night Gellar is seen at his church, heating a rod within a glowing fire while Travis enters and approaches him slowly, standing at the altar. Gellar asks where he was the previous night and Travis replies by saying he was at his sister's, which catches Gellar's attention. Travis says he couldn't break away from it only for Gellar to tell him that she can't be saved, although Travis says that he believes that she's a good person and that she's all that he has. Gellar tells him that isn't true, that Travis has him and God now as well, and stands up with the heated metal claiming that he needs to be reminded of that. Travis stands there, closing his eyes ready to be struck with it only to hear the sizzling sound on Gellar's own arm, apparently harming himself rather than hurting Travis. Travis tries to stop him, saying that he's sorry for what he did and that it will never occur again. Gellar: "Is that what you want, Travis?" *places the hot metal on his own arm* "To hurt me! You see how I suffer for your sins!" Travis: "Stop! I won't see her again! I swear!" Gellar: "It's my job...to take care of you. Not hers."' Travis then says that he will do anything to prove himself worthy, begging still for Gellar to not harm himself anymore. The next night Travis does just this, faking to have injured himself on a trail of the jogger Nathan Roberts. When Roberts moves in to check on Travis, he's struck on the head with a large rock and brought to the church for Professor Gellar. Gellar smiles and nods in approval at this sight, seeing that Travis has chosen his next victim. Travis begins to talk with his captive. Over a series of visits he urges him to beg for forgiveness over his sins and even begins bellowing these words. When he begins to sympathize with Nathan, he leaves quietly while Nathan begins tugging on the chain once more. Out in the chapel area, Professor Gellar tells him that Nathan is only saying that in hopes of being let go, to make him hear what he wants to hear. Travis approaches him, asking how much longer he must be made to suffer. Gellar remarks on his good heart, saying that it's why he chose him, but he stands up to say that regardless, there is so much more at stake than one man's suffering. They must be strong while Nathan must be pure; otherwise they can't proceed. However, he attempts to lift Travis's spirits by telling him that he's coming around and that it just takes time. The time that Nathan has spent trying to pull the shackle loose finally pays off when he breaks free, though still restricted by his hands being tied together. Nathan first tries the door that Travis has been using, only to find that opening it may make too much noise so he chooses an alternate path which wraps around through the main chapel area. After pushing aside a pew, he nears the entrance when he spots a horse and as it rears up upon noticing him, he falls back frightened. Shortly thereafter Travis takes him by the arm and head, showing remarkable strength as he pulls the man and throws him to the floor back in the room from before. He asks if he wants to be saved, that he has to make a choice and Nathan grovels at his feet once more begging for his life, saying that he wishes to be cleansed of his sins. Travis stands there with an expression of a man who thinks he's ready and then Professor Gellar confirms it, telling him that it's time. It's a bright sunny day, what appears to be a festival or some sort of shopping district sees heavy traffic from all sorts of people. Cars drive by and the sun gleams, but a thumping noise clicks against the cement. In the distance, traveling down the road is a pair of four horses each with an apparent rider. The civilians look to these horses, confused as if this is some sort of parade but are suddenly greeted by the grotesque sight of body parts sewn together with the mannequin frames. Four riders, one man... Nathan Roberts has been "freed" and sends a message to all about the end of days. Dexter Morgan, who bore interest in the "snakes victim" when he visited the crime scene beforehand now walks onto a scene like he's never seen before. Even he, a man who is on the fence over belief in a higher power, remarks "Jesus Christ!" when he witnesses a horse walking around with body parts attached to it (namely, the head of Nathan Roberts 'at first). He walks through the crime scene, looking at the spectacle as he meets with his sister Lieutenant 'Debra Morgan, filling her first time on scene in her new position. He is reminded of his brother Brian Moser while remarking on the "wicked rodeo," caught off guard by Deb thinking the same thing, except that when he envisions the imagination behind these killings, she thinks of the brutality of it. Debra: "Same sick fuck, two different killings." She leads him to one of the horses, detailing the symbol for "Alpha and Omega", which relates the previous Snakes Victim to this new murder. Forgetting her position as Lieutenant, she snaps at Joey Quinn who was simply providing his report along with Sergeant Angel Batista 'and 'Vince Masuka. Batista confirms to the two of them that a local stable about a mile from their location reported four horses missing, Quinn says that patrol will be on their way within the hour and Masuka reports that all body parts are the same blood type (B+), feeling that they are all from a single victim. Dexter wonders what killer is trying to tell them, when Detective Mike Anderson approaches with an answer. Mike: "He's saying it's the end of the world, something like that. Four horseman of the apocalypse; white, red, pale and black. Doesn't take a genius to figure it out. The killer is showing us a scene from the Book of Revelation." The others aren't instantly persuaded by Mike, but Debra introduces him nonetheless, learning from Mike that this is a scene from the Book of Revelation, relating religious motive in addition to the symbol for Alpha and Omega. She inquires about the snakes but Mike says he isn't sure about it, that he'll have to research more data to figure out the situation. She then tells Masuka and Batista to head to the stables for info while Dexter and Vince take care of the body. Dexter relates the killing to that of his "Tribe", being as the killer chopped up the body parts much like himself and his brother but doesn't understand exactly what this is. If James Doakes were still alive (and didn't know the truth about Dexter), he'd certainly comment on the way Dexter handles his observation of the corpse here. His movements and expression suggest a keen interest and almost thrill from this experience, moving body part to body part together to form a completed puzzle and even picks up the decapitated head placing it to finish the structure while Deb gives somewhat of a nauseated look. Dexter confirms that the kill wound (located on the chest) was the same as that for Omar Rivera (the Snakes Victim), then states the same insignia being used for both crimes. Debra proceeds to ask about the cuts on the body, what could have caused it with Dexter suggesting a bone saw. Something catches his attention, an object of some sort stuck under the left eyelid of the victim. Using a pair of tweezers, he obtains a small note and opens it up revealing the numbers "1242". Puzzled by it, he grins to Debra as he ponders on whether the other victim also has a similar message on his body. He looks over the corpse but finds nothing anywhere on him, even though Debra suggests other locations on the corpse such as the mouth. She asks what they could be missing and once again he smirks, remembering what's not in him: the intestines. Having them wheeled in on a cart, Dexter cuts open one of the intestines, comparing it to looking through a cereal box for the prize. He manages to locate another message, which reads "1237". He asks what the numbers could mean, and he and Deb have the following exchange: Dexter: "1237 and 1242, what do you think it means?" Debra: "That I've only been Lieutenant for a week and there's already some game-playing sick as fuck serial killer for me to catch?"''Dexter: ''"Technically he's not a serial killer...yet. Serial killing involves the murder of several people in three or more separate events. So far our guy's only done two." Debra: "Are you trying to make me feel better...or worse?" - From the master Serial killer himself, Dexter Morgan. In the Investigation Room, Dexter works over the code with his own mathematical interpretation on a notepad. He worries over the fact that when Brian sent him a message, they were encoded specifically for him, but puts faith in himself that he should be able to crack this code as well. Debra then reintroduces Mike Anderson to the few who haven't met him yet, and Anderson begins to do a run through on the boards of what he's compiled information wise. He begins to explain his theory that the killer is reenacting scenes from the Book of Revelation, saying that there is a lot of brutal imagery to choose from. He's cut off by a sudden interruption by the always timely Vince Masuka, who states that there are traces of oxidized iron (rust) in the victim's corpse. Based on the fact that iron hasn't been used in weapons for centuries, Dexter then expresses his curiosity in what kind of weapon could have been used and Masuka says that it was likely an ancient sword of some type. Deb tells Masuka to work on that, then asks Mike to continue. Mike says that the killer has given them three tableaux (theatrical term for a picturesque group of people or objects) in the intestines on the scale, the snakes victim and the four horseman. The Four Horseman of the Apocalypse are described in Revelation 6, verse 1 through 8 while the Snakes are mentioned in Revelation 13: "And I stood upon the sand of the sea and saw a serpent rise out of the sea having seven heads". He makes an interesting hypothesis of the intestines meaning, suggesting that they are a symbol for God's judgement on the human race (as the intestines were left on the scale at the fruit stand). Dexter begins to realize that the numbers 1237 and 1242 have a difference of 5 and that the murders took place five days apart. Batista then suggests that if they're counting up to something, then it must be the end of the world. It's then that Debra tells Batista and Quinn to round up any end times fanatics and dubs the murderer The Doomsday Killer. The Angel of Death Professor Gellar and Travis Marshall are spending their time eating (at least Travis is) at a restaurant discussing the recent Four Horseman incident in the street. He sits back calmly, referencing the fear in everyone's minds and body language from hearing about that incident. He begins to explain that soon everyone will understand what they're trying to accomplish but Travis's focus is on the pretty young waitress named Erin Baer behind Gellar. He asks him if he's paying attention, which Travis notes that people are afraid and Gellar sighs, saying that yes the girl is pretty but they really have to stay focused. Travis looks at him for a moment and asks if he should ask her out, with Gellar replying if that's what he wants. Erin comes over to their table as she greets him by name and pours him some more tea, smiling the whole time before walking away. She doesn't seem to note Gellar's existence at this point. Dexter Morgan, while at his apartment, begins investigating a series of printouts regarding the Book of Revelations by John the Revelator. He notes the swarms of locusts, bowls of wrath and in feeling that religion was meant to be comforting why anyone would believe in these darker portions of faith. He's interrupted in his research by his sister, Debra Morgan who is preparing herself for the press conference regarding the Doomsday Killer and the Four Horseman Case from earlier. She frustrates herself with catching Doomsday while dealing with her duties as Lieutenant, Dexter encourages her that she'll find a way to do it she always does. Regarding a second accident that occurred in Dexter hunting down Walter Kenney, he returns to get a second estimate on new repairs for his vehicle from Brother Sam. While working over the numbers, Dexter picks up Sam's bible and flips through it to find some notes highlighted by Sam who says that every time he reads it he finds something new. Dexter says that he's starting reading the bible for work, regarding their tracking of a killer in Miami whom they believe to be reenacting scenes from the Book of Revelation. Sam sighs, having heard of the Four Horseman Case and says that just because a man "believes in some crazy bullshit" and does things in the name of God...doesn't make his faith any less real. Brother Sam: "Faith man, you put it in the wrong things...fuck you up" Back at the station, Dexter Morgan looks over Angel Batista and Joey Quinn's "people of interest" regarding this case. Most of them are fanatic "end times" believers and show this belief by arguing among themselves. Meanwhile Lieutenant Debra Morgan and Captain Maria LaGuerta discuss how she can prepare for the press statement on the Four Horseman Case when she's given the suggestion of just being herself on camera. She takes it as a bit of a surprise but acknowledges it for the statement to come. Dexter remembers that Brother Sam reads the bible multiple times and finds something new becomes curious over the cuts made to Nathan's corpse, goes over another look at the corpse while Harry Morgan watches on. Harry makes the observation over how aggressive and brutal the cuts are, something that doesn't make sense to Dexter who admires how precise and planned the crime scenes were left. The thought runs through Harry's mind asking why such a careful man would be so reckless in dismembering the corpse and Dexter realizes that it might not just be one killer, in fact there is the possibility of two. The press conference finally happens, news about this case has to be released in some format and Lieutenant Debra Morgan is the one that has to inform the public. Starting out somewhat formal and regular, she begins to drop the standard approach and begins to ask the public for their assistance, reporting that she doesn't care about press conferences or politics, only catching the man who did this. Now with the public's knowledge that the Snakes Victim and Four Horseman Case are related, more of Professor Gellar's plan will come to light. After the conference, Sergeant Angel Batista and Detective Joey Quinn head off to find Jeremiah Allen, one of the "nut jobs" they have to interview. Unfortunately they get a false address and end up waiting in the car, discovering that Angel's going through a mid life crisis and in addition the two men spot a blunt hidden in the new car he's picked up. The two decide to get high and have a comical moment when they finally receive the call to locate Jeremiah Allen. Professor Gellar is seen that night painting a portrait of the Angel of Death, when Travis Marshall comes up behind him to tell him of his plans for the evening. Gellar suspects he is going out on a date with Erin Baer, the waitress from earlier, and Travis says he can cancel if Gellar desires. He tells him he can do what he wishes, that they were given free will for a reason as long as he's willing to accept the consequences. Travis says he'll be back later that night and leaves, while Gellar turns to watch him. The date ends up going fairly well for Travis and later that night he takes Erin Baer with him to his house where the two make a leap in romantic interests by sleeping together. For some reason, Gellar is actually in his house and watches on through the crack in the door, a look of disappointment in his eyes as he sees what Travis decided on. The following morning Travis awakens and moves through his house until he spots Erin tied up on the floor. He moves to her, telling Gellar that he doesn't want this but Gellar scolds him in the fact that he "shouldn't have defiled her" and now she must be apart of God's plan now. Travis, angry at the decision, looks down and leaves the area while Gellar observes his next victim. Debra Morgan is praised for her work by Deputy Chief Tom Matthews for her performance in the press conference. Something she didn't expect but she accepts nonetheless, while later on she is informed by Sergeant Angel Batista and Detective Joey Quinn about a new lead they've discovered from the man they interviewed, Jeremiah Allen. Allen is obsessed with a revelation expert known as James Gellar, a name that Detective Mike Anderson is familiar with as a Professor from the University of Tallahassee. He brings up a website that he had previously researched (www.beginning-of-the-end.com, not a real site show purpose only) which depicts the end of days by Gellar's point of view. Angel tells them that they can't find Gellar because he went "underground", three years ago he was accused of stealing an Ancient Sword that originally belonged to John the Revelator, the man responsible for writing Revelations. Debra figures the sword was likely the one Vince Masuka suggested could have been used in the murders. Another sunny day in Miami, except this time while Dexter Morgan watches over his son Harrison after a surgery, a call comes in from his sister Debra to check out a crime scene in Coral Gables, FL at the Botanical Gardens where an Alpha and Omega Symbol was found outside the property. Dexter drives to Gables and arrives on scene, observing the next Alpha and Omega symbol this time made out of Dead Fish. A droplet of blood on some nearby shrubbery catches Dexter's attention and he moves with the others into the Green House. Debra manages to spot someone strung up and opens the door while Angel Batista, Dexter and a few officers enter the area. Erin Baer tries her best to warn the others not to get too close and Debra Morgan catches on, standing still as she manages to spot the trip wire. Unfortunately, one of the fellow officers does not and as Debra calls out telling her not to move any further she trips the wire and the trap mechanism on Erin Baer's support harness releases. In an event that takes place in only five seconds, her body falls down while the collar around her neck punctures her jugular, her arms strung up to either side attached to angel wings while blood trickles down her neck. Unfortunately for her...she has become the Angel of Death. Although it's not entirely over with her death, a strange sound can be heard from within the green house, something Dexter begins to notice as he informs everyone to quiet down. Angel Batista inquires over the source while Dexter leads them to a nearby cupboard, which Angel prepares to open while having his gun ready. He looks to Dexter to see if he's ready, then opens it. Suddenly a swarm of at least a thousand locust free themselves from the cupboard, covering the entire green house while spreading out evenly. One of them lands on Dexter's arm and he picks it up, looking in awe at this sight before making his own exit. Angel and Debra stay behind, as well as the two officers. He walks out calmly while the locusts follow him and force everyone outside to cower down to get out of there way. Dexter while looking around manages to spot someone, a man standing there among all those that would hide. Standing in the back, but looking up with a sense of true belief is Travis Marshall. He doesn't see Dexter and rather marvels at the sight before him, smiling as the locusts fly around and up into the air. Dexter can see it though in this man, something he saw before in Brother Sam someone who truly believes. Dexter dubs this man Doomsday Number 2. References Category:Characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:University of Tallahassee Category:Deceased Category:Victims of Main antagonists Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters with Unseen Deaths Category:Religious Characters Category:Dexter's Attempted Victims Category:Attempted Victims Category:Characters killed by the Doomsday Killers Category:Secondary antagonists Category:Characters killed at close range Category:Characters framed for murder Category:Religious Cult Leaders Category:Artists Category:Indexter Category:Professors